una llamada de ultratumba
by Simca90
Summary: Gray se encuentra destrozado tras la muerte de su amada juvia, hasta que repentinamente suena su telefono -AU-One shot.


**Notas iniciales:**

1.-Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei. Yo solo los tomos prestados sin fines de lucro.

2.-esta historia esta dedicada a: Jun-Shang88.

3.- muchas gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.

No los entretengo más y que disfruten de la lectura:

**La llamada de ultratumba:**

Gray Fullbuster se encuentra trabajando mientras repentinamente recibe una llamada a su celular.

-Hablamos con el sr. Fullbuster- dijo una voz seria del otro lado de la línea que inquieto a Gray.

-hablamos del hospital Matasanos, para informarle que su esposa juvia en un estado critico- dijo el doctor y Gray prácticamente se congelo en su lugar.

-no puede ser-dijo alterado- ¡voy para aya.

Gray sin perder el tiempo Gray se subió a su automóvil y condujo rápidamente hasta el hospital.

Al llegar ahí estaban todos sus amigos con rostros serios y se veían nerviosos. Lucy lloraba sobre el hombro de Natsu mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla mientras que Erza se acercaba a el.

-lo siento mucho, según los doctores fue un ataque al corazón.-dijo Erza con un suave tono de voz mientras que Gray se desvanecía al recibir la noticia.

-No es verdad- decía negando lo que le acababan de decir e inmediatamente se puso histérico exigiendo que lo dejaran ver a juvia.

Erza sin mas remedio se vio en la penosa necesidad de noquear a Gray mientras que su amigos se encargaban del funeral.

El viento soplaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles arañaran su ventana todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Gray solo se lamentaba en su cuarto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella? Había tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

Había tardado demasiado realmente, siempre lo supe pero fui tan ciego. Tan tonto para darme cuenta que la amaba."

Encerrado en su habitación sumergido en sus recuerdos Gray estaba tendido sobre su cama mirando fijamente el techo. Una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse en el exterior.

Los relámpagos empezaban a sonar a lo lejos mientras que el viento golpea su ventana.

Su celular empezó a sonar suavemente con una melodía que conocía bien, era el tono que utilizaba para reconocer la llamada de su amada juvia.

-tal vez sean los chicos- pensó y dejo sonar su celular quedándose profundamente dormido.

La noche avanzo y siendo las tres de la mañana Gray finalmente despertó ante la insistente llamada entrante del teléfono de la difunta juvia.

-¿diga?- contesto un poco irritado pensando que sus amigos lo estarían buscando.

Pero del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada solo unos pequeños quejidos de dolor.

Molesto consigo se dirigió al panteón donde habían llevado el cuerpo de juvia. No se había ido a despedir de ella como se debía. Pero tampoco quería que lo vinieran en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba sumergido.

Al llegar al panteón sin nada que perder salto la barda para poder ingresar al interior. Caminando sin rumbo dentro del panteón hasta que llego a un lugar lleno de flores y en la cripta alcanzo a ver.

"aquí descansa juvia Loxar" Gray al verlo le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-juvia perdóname por no haber venido antes- la voz le salía quebrada y sus ojos ardían por que las lagrimas que amenazan por salir quemaban todo su interior.

Entonces por algún motivo Gray recuerda las llamadas que había recibido tan solo unas pocas horas antes.

-Gray-sama- escucho débilmente en el aire haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera y decidió marcar al numero de juvia para reportarse con alguno de sus amigos que seguramente guardo las cosas de juvia.

Espero pacientemente para que el teléfono empezara a marcar cuando en el panteón comenzó a escuchar débilmente el tono del teléfono de juvia.

Miro de un lado a otro sorprendido pero no vio a nadie y fue cuando la curiosidad le gano y se acerco a la tumba de su amada juvia y escucho el teléfono sonar.

-¡juvia!- dijo fuertemente y una desesperación lo empezó a invadir, su cuerpo actuaba solo y con sus manos empezó a escarbar notando que no era suficiente y fue entonces cuando corrió en cusca de una pala llamando la atención del vigilante.

-usted ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo enojado acercándose a Gray.

-una pala- dijo Gray al guardia y este lo miro confundido.

-usted, no puede hacer esto señor- dijo el guardia entonces Gray frenético se adentro hasta donde estaba el guardia y encontró una pala llevándola rápidamente consigo.

-señor tranquilícese- le dijo el guardia notando como corría en dirección a la tumba.

-ayúdeme a cavar es muy importante- dijo Gray y el señor al ver a Gray tan desesperado en un acto de compasión corrió por sus pala y ayudo a acabar.

Cuando or fin hubiera llegado hasta el ataúd Gray se apresuro a abrirlo para encontrado lleno de sangre y todo arañado.

-juvia, juvia- dijo Gray acercándose al cuerpo de su amada y noto una débil palpitación y sus uñas destrozadas -llame a una ambulancia.

El guardia corrió rápidamente hacia su caseta llamando a una ambulancia. Pocos minutos después llegaron al panteón. Para llevar a juvia hasta el hospital.

Juvia fue llevada al hospital donde estuvo en recuperación...

-Gray-sama sabia que vendría por juvia- dijo con una suave sonrisas Gray lloro al verla tan pálida pero viva.

**Hola!**

Ya estoy aquí con este ultimo fic que me costo un poco de trabajo hacerlo pues esta inspirado o mas bien adaptado de una leyenda urbana con el mismo nombre. Claro que esta tiene un final feliz y diferente. Se me hace muy cruel matar a juvia aun que por un momento quise hacerla al estilo el aro juvia saliendo de su tumba. Buaaa eso si me dio un poquitín de miedo al imaginármela XD.

Bueno como dato curioso el medico del hospital matasanos X9 confundió un ataque de catalepsia con un infarto que supuestamente había causado la supuesta muerte de juvia.

En fin espero sinceramente que les halla gustado esta pequeña historia y agradezco sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y también disculpen la demora pero mas vale tarde que nunca =).

Les envio un beso y un abrazo.

Att: simca90


End file.
